ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Once and for All
Once and for All is the twenty-ninth episode of the eleventh season, and 127th overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on October 28, 2019 in Australia and on November 15, 2019 in Canada, paired with "Awakenings." It aired in the US on January 25, 2020, paired up with "A Fragile Hope." Synopsis Nya, Jay, Cole and Kai face off against the Ice Emperor's dreaded dragon, while Lloyd and his newfound allies, Kataru and Grimfax, confront the Ice Emperor himself... Plot Akita makes her way to the Castle of Ice, shivering from the cold. When she sees the castle, she goes inside looking for the Ice Emperor. On the other side of the wall of ice where Akita entered, Grimfax leads The Resistance to destroy Vex's Crystal. Meanwhile, the Ninja and Krag are heading to the castle themselves in the Land Bounty. On the way, they are attacked by Boreal who rips up the Bounty piece by piece. After many twists and turns, Nya eventually saw an opportunity to drive the Bounty up a ledge and stop Boreal. After all the action, they left Boreal unconscious, crushed under their Bounty. Back at the castle, Lloyd questions about their risk on Vex knowing their presence, which Grimfax replies that they would've been caught already, if he knew. Unfortunately, when they round a corner, they see Vex and the Blizzard Samurai waiting for them. Outnumbered, Grimfax realizes this is the only chance they have and forces Lloyd to go awaken Zane while he and Kataru hold the Samurai back. On the next floor, Akita is close to the entrance of Throne Room, but four Blizzard Warriors are blocking the entrance. So instead, she sees a nearby window and leaps out of it. Outside the castle, she has access to all the windows and sees the Ice Emperor inside the Throne Room. She leaps inside and quietly makes her way up the stairs to finish her revenge. However, Lloyd reaches the Throne Room and starts a brawl with the Samurai, causing the Ice Emperor wake up. confronts Zane.]] Seeing her moment ruined, Akita seizes a chance for the kill, but he easily knocks her down the steps. He questions her identity and Akita bravely defines her intentions. When Akita hears of the lies Vex told him, she is enraged and seizes a final chance for her Formlings. The Ice Emperor dispatches her dagger and prepares to freeze her, when Lloyd crashes in, telling Zane that it is time for them to finish this once and for all, which Akita was surprised that Lloyd called him "Zane." Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Grimfax - Brian Drummond *Ice Emperor - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kataru - Cole Howard *Krag - Brain Drummond *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Never-Realm **Glacier **Castle of Ice ***Throne Room ***Hallway Trivia *'Narrator': Zane (as the Ice Emperor) *The episode was originally named "Fire & Ice." *While Jay was teaching Krag about the game Lava Zombies, he mentions the game was created by Milton Dyer, the creator of the Prime Empire game seen in the upcoming 12th season. *This is the second episode to start with the word "once," the first episode being "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." Errors *When the Ninja were screaming after they made a u-turn when they were being chased by Boreal, Nya was screaming also, despite having her mouth closed at the time. Gallery Screenshot_20191028-082624.png|Akita in the Castle of Ice. 20191028_084901.png|Cole sleeping. 20191028_084930.png|Jay is mad, after he tries to teach Krag how to play Lava Zombies. Krag Play Now.png|Krag plays Lava Zombies. Ice Attack.jpg|The Land Bounty against Boreal. Evil Zane faces Lloyd now.jpg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network